Behind Closed Doors
by Moonlight Ink
Summary: Kouji and Kouichi, are brothers, twin brothers who never knew about the other. Kouji lives with their father and Step mother while Kouichi lives with their mother. In a trip to the Digital World, that family secret became revealed. With the truth uncovered how do they go about confronting their parents, and become a "family?" Can the lies and betrayal be forgiven and forgotten?
1. Intro

Dear Reader,

I want to explain this story first. As I was watching the end of the 4th season, I was was left wondering more and more about how this situation unfolded. I began thinking on how I would handle the situation and I don't think I could have easily have forgiven and forgotten that my father had hidden a sibling from me, let alone lied about the death of my mother. In my current Story_ Digimon Frontier: Hearts of Warriors_ a future chapter touches base on what happened here between their parents and the twins. I just kept writing on and on about that one section and it has lead me to create a new story just for it, so we are here. I just felt the need to explain this story before putting it out there. Behind Closed Doors is set to go up on** Friday 1-10-14** and will be **updated every Wednesday**. (This will be a short little story.) Please Review, flame all you want. Thank you.

Sincerely,  
Moonlight Ink


	2. Flowers

Words could not describe what he felt. He lay there in the stillness of night. He had lied today. He had been believed and excused from the anniversary dinner. He had given her the flowers, he had called her mother. How it burned to say that. He wanted to direct his hate towards someone, but she was not the one to blame. She probably was unaware herself, unaware of the secret her husband , his father carried around hoping time would perhaps erase. But time had brought Kouji to the truth.

Kouji Minamoto lay on his back with one of his arm over his head, the other resting at his side clutching his bandanna. _"Kouichi."_ He thought with tears forming behind his close eyelids. He pushed them away and sat up. He could not stop thinking about the day's events.

X

His brother, his twin lay in the hospital bed with a concussion at best. Kouichi Kimura nearly died today, and Kouji had to pretend everything was alright. Kouichi had asked him too.

"Kouji listen, mom will be here really soon worried to death, she will ask a hundred questions." Kouichi said laying in a hospital bed. He was a minor and after his fall at Shibuya Station the hospital contacted his mother. They had neglected to say what state he was in, because at one moment in time, he was considered dead.

"You want me to leave?" Kouji stated more than asked. He held his brother hand. They were alone. The beeping of monitors attached to Kouichi kept the room from falling silent.

"I want to be better before we confront mom dad, and." Kouichi paused waiting to see if Kouji would pronounce his step mother's name. But after silence Kouji just nodded.

"So you want me to go home , give her flowers and eat dinner like nothing happened and that your not here." Kouji said, releasing his brother's hand and gripping the arms of the chair to channel all the emotions he was feeling.

Kouichi frown at his twin but understood him. "Please." Was all he could say .

Kouji nodded and gave his brother a hug. Their mother could appear any minute. The one Kouji though was dead.

Walking out of the hospital, Kouji's thoughts were scattered. His footstep seem heavy as he walked to the flower shop. The shop's kind lady was waiting for him. She should have closed her shop by now but she knew the boy was coming back for his flowers. She herd the bell to the door ring and there he was.

"Oh Hi, I just knew you would be back for these." The kind lady greeted, gesturing to the flowers on the counter.

Kouji gave her a weak smile and looked down at the flowers. He sighed and looked up at her. "How much?" He asked pulling out his wallet. He was surprised he didn't lose it in the Digital World.

"It's on the garden." She said with a sincere smile, laughing slightly at her own joke.

Kouji managed to return a smile and picked the flowers from the counter. "Thank you." He said, as he placed the money he had already pulled out into the tip jar. With a wave and walked out.

Kouji walked staring at the flowers. _"What if she knew."_ Kouji though bitterly. He would never forgive. In his rage and sorrow he never realized he walked all the way home. He heard barking from inside the house. Somehow Moko always knew it was Kouji who was at the door,whether it was coming home from school, from an outing, anytime, his dog always knew and greeted him like his.

Kouji walked inside the threshold petting his dog relaxing him, calming his excitement.

"Kouji where have you been, we were suppose to start dinner 20 minutes ago." Kousei said entering the living room to see his son standing there with lavender flowers.

"Sorry I had to umm had to pick these up." Kouji mumbled staring at the floor. He couldn't meet his fathers gaze, if he did he would stare daggers into him.

Not far behind his father, his step mother came behind her husband. "He probably has a good reason for being late." She said trying to clam her husband. No matter how much Kouji made his resentment known to her, she all ways defended him and took his side. "Oh, my." Was all she could say as she saw the flowers.

The whole conversation did not play out like Kouji had hoped. "These-these are for you-" He hesitated but his brothers word jumped in his head. With great control over his emotions he outstretched his hand. "For you- mom."

"Kouji." She said and cried from joy. She hugged her son. "Thank you." She said patting his back, and releasing him to wiped her tears. "Let's have dinner now." She smiled brightly heading to the dining room.

"I have had quite a long day and I want to go to bed early. Enjoy your night guys." Kouji looked at his father who was smiling at his son. Disgust filled Kouji but he hide it well for his brother, and the promise he made.

With a nod Kouji made his way to the stair and to his room. "Night son ." He heard his father call up to him as the door clicked close. He rested behind the closed door and slid down. He looked around, in the dimly lit room and his eyes landed on his desk. His mother's beautiful face smiled back at him. Bright blue eye stared at him across the room meeting his gaze. He put a hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his gasp that turned into a sob. His mother was alive and he had a twin. He broke down. Hate filled his heart. His father had lied to him. Kouji was lost in his emotions, he somehow crawled his way to his bed. He cried in silence. He was angry hurt, confused and happy.

His cell phone going off brought him back to the present. Kouji pulled out his phone and looked at the number. He ignored it not recognizing it .The same number called again. "Who ever this is you have the wrong number." Kouji answers placing the phone near his ear, not moving his arm from his eyes."Kouji, are you ok?"

Kouji sat up in the dark. "Zoe?" He asked into the receiver.

"Yea, after we left I got your number from Takuya. Just wanted to see you were holding up?" Zoe said through the phone. " I'm fine thanks." Kouji said rubbing his eyes.

"We are friends. If you need us we are here." Zoe's words caused Kouji to smile. "Yea, I will." He said saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. He looked at his door as laughter came up from downstairs.

Kouji shook his head. He was so tried. He looked down at his phone, he wished it was his navy blue D-Tector. He wanted the comfort of his spirits, the ones of light, he wanted some light in this dark situation. He knew the darkness was not evil, darkness was his brother. Kouji got up and undressed himself into his pjs. His brother made him promise. He had done his best to keep things under control. Kouji lay again in bed thinking. A knock came at his door.

"Coming in." The voice said before the door opened. His father stood in the threshold and he stared at his son. "I know you're not asleep." Kousei said ruffling with his hair. "Thanks bud for the flowers it made your mom really happy." Kouji stiffened at his words. As much as he wanted to jump up and expose his father, as much as he wanted to tell him off, he remained in bed.

"Yea." Was all he could mange to say without his emotion showing to much. He swallowed hard before speaking again. "I need a larger allowance." Kouji joked but felt sick doing so.

Kousei laughed. "Night Kouji, I love you." And with that Kouji was left alone in darkness. Kouji listened for his fathers footstep going down the stairs before he stood up. He looked back at his door then turned to his window. He opened the curtains letting the soothing moonlight seep through. Three moons change to one. Kouji stared at it and smiled sheepishly. As silly as it was, this was Kouji's way of feeling connected to Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. "Goodnight Guys." Kouji returned to his bed. He rolled over to his side and threw a pillow behind him. It was the only thing he could do to make it feel like his brother was sleeping at his side like in the Digital World. "Night bro." Kouji mumbled, feeling empty when he heard no reply falling to sleep.

* * *

A/N

Man this pulled at my heart strings. Tell me what you think, reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.

*Disclaimer I don't own Digimon or any of the references made.*


	3. Last Name

The morning sun trickled in. He stirred from his position but he really did not want to get up. He ached all over. His head was pounding slightly. Opening one blue eye he saw the rays of the morning sun filtering through the open curtains. Laying face down he pulled his arm from under him and began to reach for his brother. He slept for this long meaning that his brother had to have too. Usually his brother would be the first up and wake him. He reached and felt around but found nothing but bedding. He straighten himself up and remembered he was in his hospital room.

Kouichi began to chuckle at himself for his first reaction. It felt odd not to have his brother so close. He looked over to the chair Kouji used last night and the purse sitting where his brother was made him smile. He knew then that she was her somewhere. Just as he was going to reach for the nurse button someone called his name.

"Kouichi." He turn his head quickly to the sound if her voice. " Oh my little boy." Tomoko smiled seeing his face. She rushed over to his bedside.

"Mother." Kouichi said trying to hug her but was held back try the wires connecting him to various monitors. He tried to move them around but his mother pushed him back into bed.

"It's all right now, the Doctor said you shouldn't move." Tomoko took a seat at her son's bedside. She ran her fingers through his hair glad to see him.

Kouichi noticed his mother was still in her work clothes. Dark circles took beauty away from her blue looked like she had been awake the whole night.

"I was so worried, and I am incredibly sorry. My boss would not let me off until the end of my shift, when I got here you were sleeping." Tomoko wiped tears from her puffy bloodshot eyes. She drew a shaking breath before continuing to speak. "They told me- told me that I lost you for a while." She held her son's hand with both her's burying her face in the bed.

Kouichi gripped his mothers hands and she lifted her head. "I'm not going anywhere mom."

"What happened sweet heart? Why were you at the train station anyways?" Tomoko asked trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together. She wanted to know what possibly was so important that she almost had to lost her son.

As Kouichi had expected his mother was questioning him. He had not really though about what he was going to say but, he unlike his brother could lie on whim. Without hesitation he responded. " I was checking out jobs that would be less stressful for you. "

Tomoko let out a sob and recomposed herself. She smiled slightly at her son. "My sweet boy."

"I know I should have taken my time on those stairs but it was important so I rushed it." Kouichi said looking down at his sheets. His dark hair fell over his bandaged head. He was lying but not all the way. He remembered how his heart raced trying to get to Kouji on the basement level.

"Honey, are you OK?" Tomoko asked seeing her son zone out. She feared it was one of the dizzy spells the doctor said her son might have for a while.

"Kouichi shook his head and looked at her. "Yea, I'm just a bit tired."

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll go get something to eat." Tomoko suggested standing up. She leaned in and kissed her son on his head. Tomoko held her son's face. "You are the single most precious thing I have in this world. You're my only son, please don't ever leave me again." With that she smiled and walked out of Kouichi's room.

"What about Kouji." Kouichi mumbled after his mother was out of ear shot. There was a small jump in his heart and he smiled. This was not a dream he had really found his brother and he missed him.

It was different not being next to his brother. It had been less than twenty-four hours and Kouichi was missing him terribly. He reached his hand under his pillow and pulled out a little rip up peace of paper. The seven digits in Kouji's hand writing stared back at him. He read Kouji's number and reached over to his hospital phone. He wanted to hear his brother's voice but what would he say? He picked up the phone and put it down again. Kouichi slipped the paper back under his pillow. He would have to wait a little longer. The last thing he needed was Kouji coming to visit him with his mother walking in and out.

But he needed to call him. Kouji was not one to let go of anger so easily. He was livid when Kouichi had asked him to go along with his plans he already made, go to dinner give his step mother flowers and call her mother and face his father. A terrible knot formed in Kouichi's stomach. Kouji's dad was his father too. Just as Kouji grew up without their mother, Kouichi grew up without his father.

Kouichi's eyes became glossy. He had remembered the time he had the courage to asked where his father was. It was years ago when he was around five or six. It was after this event in school where the kids would show up with their dads. Kouichi showed up with his mother. He had asked her then an only then. He closed his eyes to the memory.

"Fathers and Children We are about to begin the days events." A voice boomed through a megaphone.

Kouichi held his mother's hand as they made their way through the crowd. Kouichi saw all his classmates with their fathers and he had his mother.

"Mom can we go to the park and have ice cream instead." Kouichi asked looking up at his mother.

Tomoko blinked at her sons request. As she looked around she smiled and nodded. They walked over to the park not to far from the school building. She walked to a nearby shop and bought two ice-cream cones. She handed a cone to her son she smiled at him. "Why didn't you want to be at school?" She couldn't help but to ask.

"Because." Kouichi answered unsure of how to approach his mother with a question that was always on his mind.

"You can tell me anything honey." Tomoko ran her fingers through his hair.

Kouichi let out a sigh. "Because it made me wonder where my dad was."

Tomoko bit her lip and held her son's hand. "You're dad loves you very much, but he needed time alone. Just know the day he left he made the biggest mistake of his life." tomoko replied. she was different like this. She was honest with her son always. "I love you so much baby." Tomko said kissing Kouichi on his head.

Kouichi opened his eyes and tears poured. Through a blurry vision he could make out an outline of a women. He wiped his eyes expecting to see a nurse but he didn't.

"I am sorry to walk in, My name is Satomi." The women introduced herself.

"My name is Kouichi, what are you doing here?" Kouichi asked unsure of what this women wanted.

"I am sorry, it's just that- never mind it's impossible." Satomi said bowing. "I am sorry to disturbed you."

"It's fine." Kouichi said wondering why this woman was even here.

"Hello." Tomoko said stepping thought the doorway. "Who are you?"

"Oh I am sorry really I just saw your son and he reminded me of well my son." Satomi explained turning to Kouichi. "I almost thought you were him. My name is Satomi Minamoto and I am a volunteer here at the hospital." Satomi held out her hand and shook Tomoko's.

Tomoko flinched at the sound of that name. "Well my son needs to rest, I think you should be going now." Tomoko's demur changed as she spoke those words very harshly. She was really nice to people especially new people. She was very talkative but all this changed.

"Oh I am sorry, really I am. I will be going now." Satomi shook hands with Tomoko one more time. " You take care." She turned to Kouichi with a smile.

Tomoko closed the door after Satomi. She opened the bag of food she had brought and both began to eat in silence. Kouichi kept glancing at his mother. She was pale and lost in thought. She looked hurt and crushed. He knew that what the woman had just said hurt her. For him the name brought joy, but for her it brought back painful memories. Kouichi knew that when she said Minamoto they both thought of Kouji.

* * *

A/N  
Sorry for the delay, things got complicated so I just kept pushing it back. I want to thank everyone who reviewed on this story. I am so glad you are liking it.


	4. Phone Call

His phone lay on his bed. It had been days. He had been in pure agony. He was not the one who had fallen down all those stairs, it wasn't him who lay there not moving, it was not his heart that stopped, but it might have well have been. His mind raced toward the worst. Had there been more complications? _What if he-_

"Kouji?" Satomi's voice was at his door with a light knock. Kouji looked up and wiped his eyes. He hated feeling like this but there was nothing he could do. He drew a deep breath and hid what he was feeling."Come in." He manged to say.

"Hey would you mind-Hey what's wrong?" Satomi asked nearing her step son. He saw sitting on his bed, his blue eyes stood out against a red background. She neared him causally. He was not one to show his emotions, let alone talk about them.

"Um nothing." Kouji sturgged her off. "What do you need?" Kouji asked trying not to harsh. He didn't want her near at all. He shifted away when she sat down on his bed. His gray comforter wrinkled and Kouji focused on it.

"Well if you're sure you're fine." Satomi said stroking his head. She would have ruffled his hair if it were not for the bandanna. Satomi was making subtle moves towards him to test the water. She pulled her hand back after he raised his head to meet her face. She smiled since he didn not pull away. "I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to do some errands." Satomi admitted hoping he would agree.

Kouji bit his lip. He saw her smile fade as he took longer to replay. He looked down to his phone. The black screen just staring at him like it had been all day. He needed something to distract him."Sure." Kouji said forcing a small smile.

"Really?! That's great, umm we will leave in five minutes. Alright?" Satomi asked holding back her excitement. She watched Kouji give a little nod and headed down stairs to get her purse and keys.

It had been almost like a dream. He had a been a doll to her since the dinner. He had been polite but less like himself. Satomi looked back up from the last stair. He had been distant from her ever since she had met Kouji. Now he wasn't himself at all.

Satomi went into the kitchen to get her shopping list. She stopped as she looked at the only family portrait their family had. Kouji about a foot smaller but his face twisted up into his usually scowled. Kousie had one hand on Kouji's shoulder, the other wrapped around her. It had been the first day she met Kouji. They had dinner here at the house and then when to the park for some ice cream. They asked a nice women to snap that picture.

Just a month after that picture they were planning a wedding. Satomi smiled. She had met the man of her dreams. He was perfect and his son was just adorable. That day flooded back to her.

"Kouji this beautiful women." Kousie said pulling in Satomi in closer. "She is family now."

"I see." Kouji responded folding his arms.

"She has agreed to marry your old man." Kousie explanined. "She's going to be your mother." Kousie held Satomi's hand tight and held out his other to his son. "We are goiong to be a family again."

"No." It was a flat and defiant no. Satomi held back a small gasp. She composed her self and took a step forwrd. "I don't want to replace your mother-"

"You will never be my mother, I don't need a mother anymore." Kouji hissed backing away slowly not taking his blue eyes of of her.

"Kouji don't be so mean. She wants to make this work." Kousie stared at his son.

"I won't call you mother, or mom ever." Kouji said staring at his father who was shaking his head at his son.

Satomi reached and placed a hand on Kouji's shoulder. "Don't call me mom, just-"

"Satomi?" Kouji called. His voice pulled her out of her flashback. She turned quickly unware of the rest of his question. "Yes, Kouji?"

"I asked are you ready to go." Kouji asked confused. He tilted his head sideways to look at her.

"Yes, come one lets hurry before your dad comes home from work." Satomi said walking passed him and headed to the door. "Ready?" She walked out and let him pass the threshold to lock the door.

It was quick drive from their home to the shopping plaza. "So we need to pick up a few things and we can go." Satomi said.

"Alright." Kouji said stepping out of the Jeep. "Moko needs a new ball." Kouji said walking next to her. Satomi smiled and enjoyed for the first time a trip with Kouji.

Walking around the store was nothing exciting. But it ment alot to Satomi. Kouji just kept hoping his phone would go off. The worry he was feeling was overwhelming. No phone call or anything. Kouji felt the weight of his phone in his pocket and felt it grew a pound by the minute. Satomi and himself headed back to the car. As he helped his step mother load up the car. "We took a little longer than expected you dad must be home alreadt." Satomi looking at her watch.

"Hey um-" Kouji stopped, he couldnt do it again. He could say the word. It was only three letters but it ment more than that. Kouji but his lip again, his eyes were buring. His mother was alive. He couldnt do this anymore.

"Kouji, you dont have to say it." Satomi said with a smile. Her hand picked up his face. "You are trying and that is all I ever wanted." She walked over to her step son and gave him a hug.

This was not right, this should be his mother, his real mother. How could he betray his mother by ever calling Satomi mom. How could he be hugging her back right now. "Kouji are you alright?" Satomi asked sternly.

Kouji pulled awy from her embrace. "I'm fine." He responded dryly. "I really am."

"Alright, why don't we go get some ice cream, what do you say?" Satomi asked walking over to the driver side.

Kouji cracked a small smile. He couldnt keep himself locked up in his room all day. "Sounds good to me." He said reaching into his pocket encasing his phone in his hand, resolving that no news was good news.

The Ice cream shop was just around the conner. The little shop had a large banana split on top. "Chocolate?" Satomi asked with a smile as Kouji nodded back to her.

Kouji leaned against the chain fence that was to the left of the show. He watched the sun play hide and seek through the branches of neighboring trees. It would be dark in less than an hour. Darkness. How he could tolerated but miss it more than he should.

"Kouji?" Satomi said holding a cone to his face. "Thank you." Kouji said taking it from her. Just as he took a lick form it, his phone rang. Kouji nearly dropped the cone to answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello?" A female voice answered. "Who is this?"

Kouji nearly choked on the lick of ice cream he had just had. "Kouichi?" Kouji asked knowing who the voice might belong to.

There was nothing but silence on the other line. Kouji's heart hammered against his chest. "Hello." Kouji asked. He felt Satomi's hand on his shoulder. "Who is this?" The voice asked again. There where to many emotions mixed into the question.

Kouji's heart was going to stop beating. "Is Koichi alright?" He dared to ask unsure if he could handle the answer.

"What's going on?" Satomi asked moving in front of Kouji. She recognized the name but did not know if Kouji had any friends by the name of Kouichi.

There was a sob on the other side of the line. Kouji could not take the pressure behind his eyes. "M-M-"Kouji tried but the word remained deep in his throat.

"Please..." The voice pleaded. "My son is in a coma and thnymph one number was the only thing I found in his hand before he went under. I was just hoping you could tell me what his last words where?"

Kouji dropped his ice cream cone and nearly fell over himself. His brother, his twin this could not be happening. "Is he going to be ok?" Kouji asked with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't hold himself together anymore.

"I don't know. Please what did my son say?" The voice pleaded again.

"He didn't call me, he should-he should have called me." Kouji began to sob.

"I am sorry, are you a friend of my son?" The voice asked.

"He should have called" Kouji repeated more to himself. "He should have called me, I am- I am his brother." Kouji spoke unable to stand up. He dropped his phone and collapsed into the arms of Satomi. Darkness can not exist without light same goes the other way. The light can not exist without darkness...

* * *

A/N  
Here we are another chapter and this one was so hard to stop writing. It went through so many revisions. I am so amazed by the love this story has recvived. Thank you for all the reviews. There is more to come. Next chapter Kousei will have a lot of explaining to do. See you next week :D


	5. Dawn To Dusk

"Ma'ma." The cold hand come down and rested on her shoulder. His voice was cutting into her like a knife. The doctor spoke after stepping out of her unresponsive son's room. "We need to know if your insurance will pay for this." The doctor said trying his best to sound considerate. He removed his hand from Tomoko's shoulder and placed it on his face. She shock her head unable to tell him no. He took a step back and bowed his head slightly. "We will give you time to see how this will be taken care of. But if I may, I know that it will be hard to lose a son. He is unresponsive and is showing little brain activity. In my professional opinion- it's best to remove the life support."

Tomoko moved her hand over her mouth ton muffle her wiped her tears and looked at the doctor. "You will have to apologize to my son when he wakes up for giving up on his so quickly."

The doctor remained speechless and walked away leaving Tomoko to stare at her son through the glass of the door. _"My sweet little boy, you promised you were going no where."_

It had been hours since the doctor came around. No one bothered them. Tomoko remained seated int he chair that was closest to her son. Night had fallen and the orange and violet sunset had faded to black. Tomoko held the piece of paper she had found when she had walked back into the room. If she knew then who it was on the other line she would have never had the strength to call it. But she had. Now she was broken. Tomoko put her hands in the pockets of her lavender scrubs. The smell of sterile cotton and the beeping of the monitors kept her awake. She longed to leave but could not leave her son behind. Her only son.

Tomoko sat in the chair and gripped the arms of it. Digging her finger nails into the worn out wood. This was every mother's nightmare, but it was her reality. She cried, vented, yelling at the Gods blaming them for all of it. Now she sat there emotionless sinking deeper in to the chair. She hadn't had any will power to move since her phone call with her _son_. She covered her face at the thought of him. He was not her son any more. She had left her baby with _him_ years ago. He was noting more than a painful memory. Nothing more than a ghost. _Her_ son lay in front of her in a coma. Nothing was going to change that. Tomoko could not take her eyes off Kouichi He looked so small hooked up to the machines breathing for him. He was almost lost in the wires and tubes coming out of him.

"If I remove them all Kouichi you'll die, if I leave them I force you to stay." Tomoko whispered to her son. "Just sleep for a while longer, I know you will wake up on your own." Tomko kissed her son's forehead. She had to pretend he was just sleeping, it was the only thing keeping her going, keeping her sane.

_"Sleep."_

It was that voice that forced him here. He was sleeping, it was more than a sleep. He couldn't move. He was going to call honestly he was. He just had to think of what to say. But who was he going to call? It had been days since he had spoken to him. Who was he really? To think of it, he barely knew this boy at all. He had met him, only after he was sent to kill him. He was close to doing so. Why did he forgive him? _"He is the light, you are the Dark."_ The eerie similar voice soothed him to sleep. It was frightening to say the least. If he didn't do as he was told he was going to be hurt again, or might hurt him instead.

_"Where are you, I need you. Please help me."_ These thoughts echoed through the darkness. He was searching for someone. Where was he? Everything was cloudy. It was all a haze. A chill ran up and down his spine. Why was he alone? Why was he always alone?

"Kouichi?" The voice called again.

"Hello?" Kouichi responded. He tried looking around but there was pointless. His pupils could not penetrate the darkness that held him. It was like an tight embrace. "Who are you?" Kouichi asked using his hands to feel anything around him.

"You don't remember me? Am I nothing but a memory?" More chills ran down his spine. His heart raced again. This voice was dangerous but it was all Kouichi knew.

"Who-why do I barely remember you?" Kouichi asked standing on shaking legs. It was cold. He couldn't see his own breath but it was there. His senses slowly awoken the longer he was awake. The floor under his feet felt like a smooth surface. In every direction the cold slapped his face. His fingers were trembling.

"You were ripped away from me, by your counter part." The voice echoed. "I am you."

"Where am I?" Kouichi tried getting more information. He couldn't remember much. The more he thought about everything the more his head throbbed.

The voice began to laugh. "The light stole you from me, he made you remember the pain."

_"The light." _Kouichi thought. There was a face but that was all. One like his, it was his face but it wasn't him. " I am sick of your games, just tell me who are you!" Kouichi yelled into the air.

The darkness swirled around him. Forming into something tangible behind him. Kouichi felt the presence there. Had it always been there? "I am Duskmon. I am your salvation."

"Duskmon?" Kouichi turned around and as clear as day, he could see all the eyes peering through the darkness. Each eye staring in to him, seeing almost through him. One word flooded to Kouichi's mouth. Evil.

"You are not me." Kouichi defiantly stated. There was something odd about that statement. He was not evil, he knew that much.

Duskmon towered over the boy. This was his chance to be again. To exist. He was cast aside by the light, but he, they were no longer here. The barrier in the Kouichi's mind has fallen leaving what remained of the evil to live again. Duskmon placed a hand on the Kouichi's shoulder. "You are right, light is evil. Do you remember what they did to you?" Duskmon questioned. "Let me help you." Duskmon placed a hand on Kouichi's shoulder showing the boy only showing Kouichi what he wanted him to see. Images of his father living happily with another women. A boy with his face living with out worry. Duskmon inflicted pain into Kouichi with a sick enjoyment painted on his face.

"Do you remember now?" Duskmon asked ignoring Kouichi's screams. He fell to his knees clutching his head. He needed him now. But he was the one who left him.

Kouichi was choking on air. He felt like he was being held underwater. His lungs screamed for a chance to breath. "The light did this to you. He made you weak. They made you weak.!" Duskmon bellowed. they ripped me away from you. They gave you weaker spirits."

Kouichi screamed trying to break the hold Duskmon had on him. The more he struggles the more he felt the hand tighten like a vice on his shoulder. The pressure was so great he thought his head was going to blow up. Kouichi needed them. He needed him. Through the haze in his memories, he remembered the boy had sent Duskmon away last time. The boy, the light had saved him. He needed his brother...

_"Brother..." _Kouichi remembered. "KOUJI!"

* * *

A/N

I hope this followed up on the cliff hanger from the last chapter. Even if I might have left you with another. I was really going to go with the typical reunion with a lot of back and forth arguing but this just popped into my head and it was fun to write so here it is. Thank you for reading and for leaving reviews. See you all soon.


	6. Dreams or Nightmares

He felt warmth encase him. It was ok for him to rest now. The tears that fell from behind closed eyes dried away. He felt as if he was sleeping on a cloud, covered in peace. He hurt but it was manageable pain. Cool metal and a similar strength held him. he smiled but his eyes remained closed. He opened one eye and the bright big moon smiled down on him. He smiled wider when he saw the other two. The breeze played with his hair and what he thought was a fire kept him warm. He sat up and looked around. The metal wolf jumped in front of the human of fire. "NO!" Screams filled the air and then, nothing. the image was ripped away and he was dragged down.

He fell plummeting into the earth. He felt unable to move and scream. He he open his eyes glaring as he fell into nothing. He hit the ground face first. His palms bruise by the impact. He was surrounded by the darkness. His heart hammered against his rib cage. His breathing labored. Why couldn't he move?

"Now that the light is here we can end this." His voice clear, cutting into Kouji's thoughts like a knife. Slicing the dreams or memories away leaving reality raw for Kouji to put together. Kouji turned his head desperately trying to locate him. "Duskmon you freak!" The echo of his voice bounced back and forth until it became nothing.

"You should bite your tongue." Duskmon bellowed back."Insulating me will only hurt him."

_Him. _Kouji's eyes went wide. No, not this. The low growl escaped from his throat. "Where is he?" Laughter reached Kouji's ears and then silence took over. Kouji clenched his fist. He stopped himself quickly biting his lip to stop from admitting there was pain form the bruising.

The silence become overwhelming. It was adding on to the pressure that he felt on his shoulders. The darkness was crushing all the light he carried. He felt as if he was going to break, collapse from the building pressure, until the silence was shattered with the shirking of his name. "KOUJI!"

The darkness faded and Kouji's eyes opened to the pale blue wall of his bed room. He bolted up right. That was his brother who had yelled for him. It took Kouji a minute to recognize where he was. Muffled chatter hit his ears as most of it was filtered out through his closed door. The closed wood stared at him daring him to push it open, to hear the fight unfold. "That's wasn't a dream." Kouji told himself as he looked at the door. He sat up right and reached for his phone. The number was still there. "Kouichi." In his heart there was a small jolt and pain held his heart still.

It was a blur going down the stairs. As he reached the landing the conversation was clear to Kouji.

"You hide this from me." Satomi's red face was all that he needed to know that his father had confessed his secrets already. Kousei distant stare confirmed the truth.

Kousei gave a pleading look to Satomi before greeting Kouji. Satomi turned to see Kouji glaring at his father eyes blood-shot. Satomi turned to Kousei and gave a little nod. She turned to Kouji and her expression softened. "How are you?"

Kouji gave her a look and small smile. His last memories consisted of falling into her arms and dropping his ice cream cone.

"You gave us quite pal." His father greeted from his seat on the couch. His expression shown concern but there was a fake happiness in his voice. His legs were folded and his hand rested on his knee. Kousei sat looking comfortable as if nothing was wrong.

"No, you don't get to do that." Kouji glowered. His father lowered his head. "You don't get to pretend anymore."

"Kouji I am not pretending." Kousei said standing up. He was hurt but he knew his son to well and was going to get nothing but sarcastic remarks no matter how hard he tried.

Kouji shook his head and counted to ten. He needed to calm himself down. His anger and pain boiled away until here was nothing but worry left. In those moments he couldn't waste time, he needed to remember the bigger picture. Time was a luxury Kouji did not have, neither did Kouichi for that matter.

Kousei let out a sighed. He looked back up at his son. Kouji stood in front of him, pale and sick. "Kouji, I am sorry, but you have to understand-"

"No, you have to listen to me right now. My brother, my twin brother, _your _son is hurt!" Kouji began. He was not upset but enraged. All his emotions flooded back and evaporated again. Getting to Kouichi was the only thing on his mind. The image of Kouichi spread out on a hospital bed, with no heart beat flooded back.

"Kouji, its much more complicated than that." Kousei stood up and tried to explain his story for a second time. He had told his wife everything. He was careful to leave out certain details but told her enough to get clear his conscience. He began at the beginning and stopped after she cried and begged him to stop. Now he looked down to his son and was on the verge of tears himself. "Kouji-"

Satomi stood up and silence her husband with one hand. "Listen to him." Satomi said moving her eyes from Kousei to Kouji. She folded her arms around herself pulling herself back together. "You owe him that much."

Kousei ruffled his hair and looked back at his family. It was all falling apart right before his eyes. When this was worked out with Tomoko none of this was ever to happen. Kousei walked towards Kouji and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want me to do Kouji?" He asked. Kousei felt the world slip out from under him. His worries related to work faded. All those years of deceit came back to haunt him. Kousei looked at his son, his youngest son. His mind always knew Kouichi existed, but he was not able to call Kouichi his son. Kousei took a long breath holding it then releasing it. "Do you want us to go see him?"

That was a stupid question. Kouji took a step back and clenched his first. His palms were alright. It brought back all the hazed dreams like memories. Kouichi was more than in trouble. he needed to get to his brother right away. "We are going to him now." Kouji said folding his arms and bit his lower lip. He needed a way to explain how he had met his brother, how he knew so much about him. All this was going to be a lie. Which was never Kouji's strong suit. In the silence, Satomi turn to hugged Kouji but his flinch drew her back. He knew she was not one to blame but he couldn't do this now.

Satomi drew her arms back, she hurt but she understood Kouji. After years of watching him grow up, she knew that shutting people out was his way of dealing with things on his own. Satomi reached for her purse and keys that were sitting on the coffee table."We will take the Jeep, you take the car-_alone._" She added so much emotion to the word alone that Kouji thought she should have just slapped his father instead.

It was here Kouji felt sorry for Satomi. How could his father hurt her like this. How could he? Kouji glared at his father. They bore a small resemblance but that was all. Compared to the only picture Kouji had of his birth mother, he looked a lot like her. Kousei looked down at the floor. "Kouji." He called as his son began to walk out the door. Kouji kept a hand on the door handle he stopped walking but did not turn to look at his father. He just stared at the green grass holding the metal knob in his hand.

"She-we, it was- I am sorry son." Kouji titled his head still staring out into his front yard. He closed his eyes. "All those years of lies, and that is your explanation." Kouji said coldly.

"Let me explain, please." Kousei began he took a step forward but stopped as Kouji remained with his back to him. "What else did I expect." Kouji said closing the door. He took another deep breath and released the door handle. He took a few steps forwards and stopped.

The streetlights illuminated the street. It was so dark. Kouji felt it. Something was there dark ominous. it was more of a being than anything else. Kouji had a distaste for the dark but this, this was more than just the absence if light. It was evil, of this brought a sense of déjà vu. He had felt this before. Every atom in his body screamed at the feeling. Kouji shut his eyes and held on to the door handle again. It was hard to breath all over like he was dreaming again. Like those first steps in the Digital world. Kouji's eyes snapped open as he took in a sold breath. "No." Kouji whispered and ran to catch up to Satomi who was sitting patiently behind the wheel of the Jeep. "Please hurry." Kouji said fighting with the seat belt. He needed to get to Kouichi. He couldn't let Kouichi fall to Duskmon, not again. Kouji turn to look at Satomi, she didn't have to do anything for him. Her expression changed as she put the car into drive. "Thank you." Kouji muttered.

Satomi gave a small as she pulled out of the drive way. She looked over quickly to her Kouji and held his hand after seeing the distress on Kouji's face. He was not to blame for her husbands selfish ways. Kouji was the one robbed of so much. "He is going to be Ok." Satomi responded to him as she let his hand go.

Kouji looked in her direction and then away. His eyes landed on his home as the jeep drove pass. It all looked so normal, except dark shadow that seemed to follow him. Kouji swallowed hard. His fear was for his brother, the last time Kouji felt like this was where his brother feared most. _"Duskmon brought it here. The Dark Continent."_ Kouji thought helplessly as he felt evil watching him from a the shadows. Kouji couldn't see it but he knew there where a thousand eyes on him laughing at both his and Kouichi's misery.

* * *

A/N Here we are. It's just a tad bit late, sorry about that. Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. See you soon.


	7. The Past Worth Forgetting

He ran towards the small flicker of light. It was drawing him there. Pulling him with such force he believed it was going to break him. The light began began as a bright candle and then the darkness began to smother it, hurting it. He was hurting. It was dangerous for him and what he carries to be here. _"Please stay, even if it hurts." _Kouichi pleaded selfishly. He ran until it was gone. With the light's last flicker it took Kouichi's hopes of ever leaving the horrible darkness. He slowed down and was on his hands and knees panting.

The light was sucked away, swallowed up by the darkness. He watched the light's feeble attempt to fight off the looming darkness. He watched the boy fall and crumble away. He silently moved closer to Kouichi, looking down at the boy with glee. "He has left you again." Duskmon taunted.

Kouichi tried to find the face of his tormentor but through blurred vision it was impossible. "You lie he's coming back." Tears began to flow freely down Kouichi's cheek. He balled up his fist. He was breathing hard. Kouichi doubted how much more he had in him to fight the pain that coursed though his body.

Duskmon let out a sigh, Kouichi's defiance kept him locked away for so long. This petty attempt to keep Duskmon at bay was growing old. "No, now he has what he has always wanted-to be alone, away from you." Duskmon poked at all the fears Kouichi carried in his heart. From his battles, fighting through Kouichi and the praying he had done, digging into the memories that contained the twins precious time together; Duskmon had learned Kouji's reasons for a tough exterior.

Kouichi sat down and brought his knees to his chest. The hospital gown draped down over his knees. He was so small. He was not the stronger, braver twin. He needed Kouji, he needed his help. Kouichi rested his head and buried it in his arms. He closed his eyes. He needed to remember what the darkness was to him. His spirits, Loweemon and JagerLoweemon. They were what he was. Heroes, and defenders of the Digital world. Darkness was a comforting silence. Duskmon was a sad excuse for a warrior and was anything but comforting. As Duskmon, Kouichi was a pawn, a tool, manipulated to serve on the side of evil. His only mission was to find both Kouji, and the spirits of light, Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, with the intent to kill them. With that there was a faint bekon of hope in Kouichi.

"Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, help me." Kouichi whispered calling out to them. If they were they there then his brother would be called too. He already tried calling out to his spirits but he couldn't feel anything that reminded him of Loweemon or JagerLoweemon. This place that was darker than coal, was evil.

"My dear host, please let me back in." Duskmon was nearing Kouichi who just closed in on himself tighter. He began to shake. "Leave me alone." Kouichi pleaded not moving from his position. Duskmon was a parasite, and Kouichi knew he was feeding off his fears.

"You want to be alone?" Duskmon lips curled into a crooked smile. "You are always alone, look at you." Duskmon emerged forming into something more than just smoke. As Kouichi felt more fear the more control Duskmon gained. "I will never leave you, I am what you are."

Kouichi clenched his jaw. "No, I am nothing like you. I am nothing-" Kouichi began to shake harder from the cold. It was seeping into all his pores. His bones felt the cold air, they felt as if there were becoming brittle threatening to crack with any movement. "-Nothing like you." Kouichi struggled to repeat. A part of him knew Duskmon was never gone only locked away. It was Kouji who gave him the strength to not let him have control again. _"Where are you?"_

Duskmon heard his thoughts and felt his fears. H was getting better at knowing Kouichi's thoughts as the boy let his guard down. To take control again he needed Kouichi to fall. To have no more will and let go. "He is not coming for you." Duskmon said picking up the boy in his arms. He needed Kouichi alive and the cold was going to kill him. Kouichi huddled in his arms the armor was cold but not colder than the air he was swimming in. "I let you go, but know there is no way you will ever be free of me." Duskmon dangled Kouichi feet off the ground. "Call them, do it!" Duskmon yelled. He held Kouichi and stared at him. His jaded eyes met blue glossy ones. "Bring _them_ to me. bring them all if you want." Duskmon said throwing Kouichi, hurtling him through the darkness.

"You will know fear Kouichi, I will make sure of it, the latter of them will pay for their part." Duskmon stood there staring into the darkness smiling. Everything became still. Duskmon closed all his eyes and waited, he knew his plan was now set in motion."You can not escape, you will never be free. I will have my revenge and take back what was once mine."

_Mine_...

"Mine-my son." The words stumbled out of his mouth. He turn his back to her. There was no way what she just said was real. He couldn't move or think right. They both have not sleep well for a couple of nights. "KOUSEI!" Tomoko called for his attention.

Kousei turn to face his soon to be ex-wife. "I heard you." He replayed holding a baby boy in his arms. The black haired baby's little hands clung to his white collard shirt. The baby was not fazed by the arguing. For being a year and odd months he was very receptive. He watched his mother and tighten up his hold on his father. Kousei bobbed his youngest son. "Its ok Kouji." He whispered to the boy and kissed him on his head.

"It could work, that way" Tomoko said louder than she wanted to. She was nearly hysterical.

"Do you know what your saying we do?" Kousei asked. He rocked Kouji in his arms. He looked down to his youngest son. Blue eyes starred back at him. He couldn't imagine a day without him, but _he_ was also his to take care of.

Tokomo began to cry hugging the elder of her twin boys. "I'll take Kouichi-you take Kouji."

Kousei looked back at her in disbelief but he would been foolish to say he had not thought of the same thing. "We take one and then after-switch? Kousei did not want to suggest his original thought.

Tomoko shook her head unable to admit to her idea. "We can't continue...like this." Her voice dropped lower than a whisper. They have been separated for a little over three months now and the switching weekends over the boys was taking its toll.

Kousei looked at the baby Tomoko held in her arms. He walked over to Tomoko and placed his hand on Kouichi's head. "I will always love you." Kouichi looked up the same blue eyes he had just looked at when looking Kouji. Kouichi had a teething ring in his mouth but he pulled it out long enough to smile at his father.

"Always." Kousei repeated out loud to himself opening his eyes to the ninth floor of the hospital. He walked to the front desk and took a deep breath. He slowly mode his way over only to stop at the sight of the woman standing there. He knew it was her and bit his lip. "Tomoko?"

She turn to face him. He took in her face and a small jolt ran through him. He had never expected to see her ever again. It was a struggle watching Kouji grow up but he had gotten used to it. Little things his son did or in certain angles he could see her, but seeing her in person again took his breath away.

Tomoko stood silently just taking in the situation. "They are both in room 927." She said taking her eyes off of her ex-husband.

Kousei looked down the white hallways and gave a small nod. "They know about each other." Kousei said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know." Tomoko spoke signing paper work that had been handed to her a while ago.

Kousei looked down to the titled floor. He traced the ugly pattern on the floor. He was unable to comprehend what was happening. "Do you know-?"

"Your wife went to the café to buy coffee." Tomoko said handing the clip board to the nurse at the front desk. She folded her arms before turning to face Kousei fully.

"Know how long they have known?" Kousei finished his thought. A little taken aback by her answer.

Tomoko looked slightly embarrassed. "No." She manged to say. Kouichi had an accident and I found-" Tomoko froze unable to say his name.

Kousei looked at her expression. She was struggling to even speak. "It's ok." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

Tomoko nodded and pulled her shoulder back. She placed a hand on her cheek. "I found Kouji's number when Kouichi fell into the coma."

Kousei gripped the round edge of the front desk. He blinked away tears. After all that time, it took this to face his son. He burned with shame and guilt.

"I'll take care of everything." Kousei said. "He is going to be fine."

Tomoko used her hand to muffle her sobs again. She began to shake her head yes. She dragged her hand over her mouth. "We can talk about that later.

Kousei smiled weakly. "Can I see him?" Tomoko inhaled sharply. Rubbing her arms to regain control. After a moment of silence Kousei frowned. "He is my son." Kousei broke the silence, turning heel walking to room 927. He stopped at the door and looked in. Two sets of blue eyes turn to face him with mixed emotions.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! So here was Kousei and Tomoko's reunion. Might have lacked the yelling but it is not about them yet. I had a little flash back on their separation hoped you liked it. Next chapter we will have a surprise visitor, I wonder who...anyways thank you for the reviews and for reading. See you guys soon.


End file.
